The major work proposed is to carry out a detailed study of the sodium and potassium dependence of one-way fluxes of AIB and cycloleucine in Ehrlich ascites cells for steady state and non-steady state conditions. Other planned work is to prepare artificial membrane systems, incorporating cell membrane fractions, in attempts to reconstitute transport systems in vitro.